Me and My Secret Love
by Izis06
Summary: It’s day of Yoh’s and Anna’s wedding. It’s Tamao’s last chance to tell Yoh about her feelings. Is she the only one who has secret love? Yoh x Tamao Horo Horo x Anna Hao x Anna
1. Chapter 1

Me and My Secret Love

**Me and My Secret Love**

I've noticed there are just few Yoh x Tamao fanfiction so I decided to make one.

Summary: It's day of Yoh's and Anna's wedding. It's Tamao's last chance to tell Yoh about her feelings. Yoh x Tamao Horo Horo x Anna Hao x Anna

"talk"

**flashback**

_thoughts_

other

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 1

Tamao took a deep breath and touched the doorhandle.

_-If not today then never. I have to do it!- _She quietly opened doors.

When she saw him, she completely lost her voice. He was really handsome. He had white suit with white tie. She was sure Anna chose that suit. She was looking at him few seconds untill he noticed her.

„Hi, Tamao! What are you doing here?" He turned around and smiled.

_-He is so sweet.-_

„Uhm... I-I wanted to talk to you." She said slowly.

Yoh tied his tie and sat on chair.

„Sit down Tamao." He smiled.

Tamao sat down and looked at his feet. He stilll had his usual shoes. She smiled. It was wierd to see him like this. But when she realized why does he look like this it drew tears into her eyes.

„What's wrong Tammy?" He asked sweetly. He was always so sweet to her.

She wiped away her tears and said.

„I-I have to tell you something." She was still looking at his feet.

„But say it quickly, because if Anna finds you here, she'll hit me. And I don't want to look bad on my wedding. Even though it was my grandfather's idea."

„You mean you don't want to marry her?"

„No! I want to, because I promised it to my parents. But... I don't really like her. She is really cruel to me."

„Oh..."

„Trust me, If I had to choose it would be anyone but her. Even Horo Horo would be better." He laughed at his own joke.

„So what do you want to tell me?"

„Well... you remember how we first met?"

„Of course I do."

„Well... I really liked you and I still do."

„I really like you too Tamao."

„Yea but not the way I do." She took a deep breath once again and she said.

„I love you, Yoh."

Yoh hugged her and whispered to her ear:

„I know. And I love you too."

„Y-Yoh!" She was shocked. She was prepared for anything but this.

„Don't make fun of me! I really do mean it!" She yelled.

„I do as well." Yoh whispered again and didn't let her go.

Tamao blushed.

_-Could it be true? Dies he really love me?-_

She looked at him when he suddenly kissed her.

Tamao blushed even more.

„Y-Yoh." She whispered when he broke their kiss for breath.

„Y-you shouldn't… I-I don't know what to say!"

„I know. I just wanted you to know." He smiled and let her go.

Then suddenly Anna crushed the door.

„Yoh! What are you still doing here?! We should be at church by now!"

Then she noticed scared Tamao. And she pointed at her.

„And what is she doing here?"

„I'm on my way Miss Anna." Said Tamao and she quickly ran away.

„You should be!"

„Uhm... Anna... You know it brings bad luck to see..."

„Shut up and prepare for the church!" She yelled as she slammed door after her.

_-Anna is even crueler now before our wedding. I__t's because of the stress but I hope she won't do anything bad to Tammy.-_

–– –– ––

Later

Everyone Tamao knew was in the church. It was really big wedding. The only one she didn't see was Horo Horo.

When Yoh and Anna came in front of the altar their expressions were completely different. Yoh looked like he was on funeral but Anna looked like she became the Shaman Queen.

„I know. And I love you too."

Those words were running in her head and she couldn't stop them. Even though the wedding was just starting, Tamao was already in tears. She couldn't stand it. She ran out of the church.

Yoh looked sadly at her when she was running away and Anna smirked.

–– –– ––

Outside, Tamao ran into Horo Horo.

„What's up Tamao?"

„I-it's nothing." Tamao wiped away her tears.

„Why aren't you in the church?" Asked tamao as soon as she realized it's Horo Horo.

„Well... I don't think I could stand it."

„Why? Are you in love with Yoh?"

„Yoh? I'd rather be in love with Ryou then Yoh."

„So why?"

„I-I love Anna."

„What?" Tamao was shocked.

„Anna?"

„Yea. Anna. And why are you here?"

„I love Yoh."

„Well... It looks like I'm not the only only one with broken heart."

„It's not like it. Yoh loves me. He said it!"

„So why is he getting married with Anna?"

„He promised it to his father."

„Oh! Well... When I told Anna my feelings, she kicked me out of her room."

„Yea, she's really moody nowadays."

„Maybe she's pregnant."

„What?" Tamao was surprised.

„Do you think that she and Yoh..."

„No... It's someone else. They didn't have time to do it. And if is Yoh really in love with you, he wouldn't do it before wedding."

„It doesn'r make sense. Who would be father of her child? And do you have proof she's pregnant?"

„Maybe I do..."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

tbc

Next chapter will be a little more spicy. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Me and My Secret Love

I've noticed there are just few Yoh x Tamao fanfiction so I decided to make one.

Summary: It's day of Yoh's and Anna's wedding. It's Tamao's last chance to tell Yoh about her feelings. Is she the only one who has secret love? Yoh x Tamao Horo Horo x Anna Hao x Anna

"talk"

**flashback**

_thoughts_

other

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 2

„You do?" Tamao was really surprised.

_-Could it be truth? Could Anna cheat on Yoh?- _Her heart was happy a little.

_-Maybe they won__'__t marry after all.-_

„Just as I said." Smiled Horo Horo.

„So...?"

„Well, when everyone was preparing for the wedding, Yoh's father and grandfather had meeting. They were talking about many things but one thing was really interesting."

„You were spying on master Yohmei?"

„I had my reasons! Actually I wanted to ask them whether is possible for Anna to marry me." Horo Horo slightly blushed.

„Okay... And what happened then?"

„I didn't want to interrupt them so…"

„Not that!"

„Sorry..."

„Yohmei called one of his spirits and asked about Anna. At first the spirit didn't want to answer, but then he had to admit that she's pregnant."

„But... With whom?" Asked Tamao herself.

„I wondered as well and then Yohmei asked the same thing the ghost."

Horo Horo made a short break.

„He said... He said it was Hao."

„Hao?! This can't be!"

„I thought the same thing."

Suddenly then heard a lot of noise from the church. They quickly ran there and they found Hao with his followers. He had Anna in his hands. She was shocked.

„What's up little bro?" He smirked.

„Did you know that your fiancé is pregnant with my child?" Smiled Hao at confused Yoh.

Yoh looked at him surprised but coldly.

„I thought so." He smiled.

„I knew you would." Hao smiled back.

„What? Child?" Anna didn't know what was going on.

„Remember my dear. Yohmei erased you memory."

„Hao!" Yohmei growled.

„Remember! Remember!" Those two words were hypnotizing her.

„Remember! Remember!"

_-Remember! Remember!-_

„I want to remember." As she said that, she've seen her erased moments with Hao like a movie.

–– –– ––

Anna went back to her room after dinner. She opened window for some fresh air and them she took some books for reading. She put her pearls on the table in the middle of her room and lay on the bed. When she opened book she felt strong wind. So she stood up and closed the window. She felt something strange.

„**Hi Anna. Long time no see!" **

When Anna turned sround she saw Hao.

„**Aren****'t you supposed to be on Shaman tournament?****"**

„**I can** **leave and return in few seconds. I just thought a little break won't kill me.****"**

„**You tought wrong!" Anna yelled as she tried to take her pearls. **

„**I****'m sorry but not today.****" Said Hao, caught her arm and kissed her.**

**Anna didn****'t want to admit it but she really liked it. She pulled away. **

„**What are you doing? If Yoh finds it out he****'ll kill you!****" Anna yelled.**

„**You liked it Anna."**

„**Why would I?"**

„**You tell me." Hao smiled. He was on top and he knew it. Anna had all of her weapons on the table. She was completely defenceless.**

„**Listen Anna. I know you don****'t want to marry Yoh. I know you don't love him. The reason why you care for him is because you want to help him to become be Shaman king. Wake up Anna! You won't be happy in life with him!****"**

„**Oh really?"**

„**Anna..." said Hao when he came closer.**

**She tried once again to get her perals but Hao caugth her hands again. He kissed her and made sure she won****'t escape now. Anna couldn't help it. She liked it too much. She kissed him back. **

„**Anna... I love you." Whispered Hao to her ear as he put her on her bed.**

**Tears ran down Anna****'s cheeks. She always wanted to hear that.**

„**I- I l-love you too... Hao..."**

–– –– ––

„I remember now." Said Anna and laid her head on Hao's chest.

„Good." Whispered Hao.

„Excuse me, but me and my queen have to leave." He smiled.

„Hao...!" Yohmei yelled.

Then the Spirit of Fire appeared and disappeared with them.

Later that evening...

Yoh was sitting on a bench in front of church and smiling. He was glad he didn't have to marry with Anna.

Tamao sat next to him. She was blushing slightly.

„Yoh... I-I'm sorry."

„It wasn't you who kidnapped her." Yoh looked at her and giggled.

„Yea but... You're okay?"

„You won't believe it but you're the first one who asked it. Yea I am okay. Thankfully I didn't love her. But Horo Horo looks really sad."

„Yea... Poor Horo Horo..."

Yoh touched her hand.

„Wanna go out someday?" He smiled sweetly.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The End

I hope you liked and and you will post reviews. 


End file.
